Drunk
by Professor03
Summary: What happens when Bilbo has a bit too much to drink? Come find out!
1. Chapter 1

Maybe Bilbo had had a bit too much to drink. And maybe Fili and Kili had helped him along. Said hobbit was now roaming around the inn the party had take residence in for the night. He stumbled along and was talking to everyone and no one. Fili and Kili grabbed him and brought him in the direction of Thorin's room, where the leader of the group had retired for the night, not one for drinking.

The two youngest dwarves opened the door and pushed Bilbo in. He stumbled and tried to turn around but the door had already been shut. He tripped over to the bed on wobbling legs, to where Thorin was sitting watching him; not sure whether to be amused or concerned.

Bilbo crawled onto the bed and sat there like a little puppy, staring at the dwarf in front of him.

"Hey." His voice was quiet in sharp comparison to the noise outside the door.

"Are you alright, Halfing?" The moon shining throw the window lit his face softly.

Instead of answering, Bilbo hiccupped and moved across the bed to the side where Thorin was sitting.

"You're really pretty, ya know?" His word slurred as he reached for one of the braids in Thorin's hair. Before his hand it that far, though a larger, rougher one grabbed it and brought it back down to his lap.

"I think you've had quite enough to drink tonight, burglar. I think it would be best if you went and rested." Despite what he'd just said, his hand remained on Bilbo's wrist.

"But I like it here. You're here." A silly smile brightened his face. Thorin looked away.

"You don't mean that. You're just drunk. Now go rest. You'll need it for the journey tomorrow." He gently released Bilbo's arm and stood before coughing roughly and saying, "Let's go."

Bilbo looked at him like he was speaking another language.

"Hey, hey, Thorin. C'mere I have to tell you something." Another hiccup followed and he giggled. When Thorin didn't move from where he stood but simply looked at the hobbit, Bilbo spook again.

"I said come here!" Thorin sighed and sat back down.

"Closer." He turned to face Bilbo. "No, closer, like really close," drawing out the 'really.'

When he decided that Thorin could not judge for himself how close really close was he took his face in his hands and pulled him closer. He leaned in to whisper in Thorin's ear but lost his balance and ended up with one hand high up on Thorin's thigh and his face inches from the others. Thorin helped Bilbo right himself and soon enough he leaned in once more. With a hand on the broad shoulder in front of him, he spoke quietly.

"I like you. Like a lot. I think I wanna kiss you. Can I kiss you?" Before Thorin had a chance to answer, Bilbo's lips were on his. Despite the fact that it was all teeth and tongue and rough, Thorin wouldn't have stopped Bilbo even if he wanted to. He was trying to avoiding taking advantage of the clearly not all there hobbit but nearly lost it when Bilbo bit his lower lip. He pulled the smaller figure into his lap. Bilbo pulled away and Thorin whined at the loss of the feeling.

"See you didn't want me to leave, did you?" Thorin didn't need to reply as he pulled Bilbo into another kiss, this one gentle and soft.

"Heh, your beard tickles!" Thorin picked up Bilbo and laid him in the bed, getting in behind him and pulling him close to his chest. When Bilbo snuggled back against him, a smile flicked across his face.

"Goodnight, my little thief." He placed a soft kiss at the juncture of Bilbo's neck and shoulder and wrapped his arm over the hobbit's smaller frame.

* * *

**Based off a prompt I got on Tumblr. If you guys want to send me one word prompts for this pairing, that be great! Don't forget to review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo awoke with a pounding in his head and a heavy weight around his waist. He opened his eyes and looked around groggily. As he slowly woke up, he tried to remember the events of the previous night but found that he couldn't recall anything. He closed his eyes again and sighed at the warm body behind his. His eyes snapped open but he remained still. He could feel the soft heaving of the chest behind him and heard the deep, quiet breathing. It was familiar but he couldn't place it, not with the headache he had roaring behind his eyes. He breathed in deeply and his was overpowered by the scent of fire and sweat. He looked down at the arm draped over his waist and followed the forearm to a hand placed protectively on his stomach. On the large, rough fingers he saw rings that he knew well but couldn't tell whose they were.

The figure breathed in deeply and shifted slightly before pulling Bilbo closer to his body. Bilbo unintentionally squeaked.

"Shh! You're fine." The words were spoken quietly into his golden curls, followed by lips pressed to his head. A blush crept up his neck and onto his cheeks. Thorin. He was lying with Thorin. In a bed. Cuddling. And he had no memories of the previous night. He was too tired and in too much pain to care however. From what he could see, Thorin felt the same about Bilbo as he did about Thorin. And if not the dwarf had a lot of explaining to do. A sly smile found it's way onto Bilbo's face.

And suddenly a wave of nausea came over the Hobbit and he leapt from the bed, threw open the window, blinding himself in the process, and vomited. He stood there with his head out the window,with his eyes closed for a while. He heard a rich laughter behind him and turned around to see Thorin propped up on his elbow with a smile stretched across his face.

"What happened last night?" Bilbo walked backed to bed, squinting. He sat at the edge and put his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to keep his headache under control. He was vaguely aware of the bed shifting and Thorin swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, next to his own. A large hand found its way to Bilbo's hunched back and slowly rubbed up and down.

"Nothing you'll regret. I promise," he kept his voice low all too familiar with what Bilbo was feeling. Reassured at these words, Bilbo leaned against the larger body next to his. His eyes remained shut and his breathing slow and relaxed. Thorin wrapped his arm around the hobbit's waist and pulled him closer. Bilbo nestled his face in Thorin's neck, utterly content save the dull roar in his head.

"I'll go get you water and draw the curtains. Lie back down." He helped Bilbo settled under the covers and quietly left the room to get him some water. Outside Bilbo heard the dim sound of hushed whispers. He could make out Thorin, Fili, and Kili's voices.

"This was you two's work wasn't it? You got him drunk on purpose because you knew he'd act on his feelings for me."

"Uncle, no harm came from it. There's no need to be angry." Bilbo could picture Kili's cheeky grin.

"Agreed, no harm came from it but I'm sure that he would agree with me that it would've been better if he was aware of what he was doing."

Fili tried to reason that Bilbo surely would never have made a move if he was clearly thinking but Thorin was having none of it.

"I did not come out here to have this discussion with you two. Now go. When I come back, I do not want to see you here." His heavy footsteps walked away from the door.

The door creaked open moments later.

"Oi! Bilbo?" Fili's voice was not nearly as quiet as Bilbo would've liked it. He lifted his head to see the two brothers standing in front of the now closed door with the widest grins plastered on their faces.

"So?" Kili dragged out the 'o.' Bilbo blinked not quite putting everything together in his groggy haze.

Kili rolled his eyes and explained. "Did you guys get it on last night," he asked with a little bit too much enthusiasm.

Bilbo blushed and replied quickly. "No! And I don't see how's it any of your business!"

"And neither do I," came Thorin's voice from behind them. He placed a glass with water in on the table beside the door and grabbed his nephews by the collar and escorted them out of the room. He closed the door on the way back in. He took the glass over to Bilbo who simply shook his head.

"We didn't…do any thing like that last night, did we?"

Thorin put the glass down on the roughly hewn bedside table. He pulled back the covers and slid in next to Bilbo.

"Did I not say that you did not do anything you'd regret?" He smiled again and placed a gentle kiss on Bilbo's forehead.

"What did I do?" He asked with some hesitation not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Something very similar to this." And he kissed Bilbo. It was a thousand times better than the previous night, mostly due to the fact the Bilbo was fully aware of what was happening as he brought a hand up and tangled it in Thorin's hair. Bilbo let out a soft moan as Thorin traced his lips with his tongue. Thorin's hand was soon on Bilbo's jaw, his thumb rubbing circles onto his cheek. It was a slow, lazy kiss but it was filled with passion and emotion. Their lips parted but rested against each other's forehead.

"See? I don't think you regret _that, _do you?"

"No, I certainly don't." He moved his head to rest it on Thorin's chest as he dozed off again.

Outside the door, two brothers smirked as they embraced.

* * *

**I decided to do a morning after chapter because I had a few people ask for one :) Hope you like it! Please review! :D**


End file.
